headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: Start to Finish
"Start to Finish" is the eight episode and the mid-season finale of season six of the critically acclaimed survival horror television series The Walking Dead and the seventy-first episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael E. Satrazemis with a script written by Matthew Negrete. The episode first aired on AMC on Sunday, November 29th, 2015 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Rick Grimes and the Alexandria residents must deal with the fallout of the watchtower collapsing and destroying the wall, letting a herd of walkers inside. Cast Note: Not all cast members who are credited in the series necessarily make an appearance in this episode. See Credits for a list of actors who do not appear in this episode. Starring Also Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * This episode is rated TV-14. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Associate producer Amy Barnes is credited as Amy Beth Barnes in this episode. * This episode had a viewership of 13.98 million people, which is up by .76 from "Heads Up". * This is the fourth episode of The Walking Dead directed by Michael E. Satrazemis * This is the seventh episode of The Walking Dead written by Matthew Negrete. It is his third episode as the sole writer on a script. Credits * Actor Ross Marquand, who plays Aaron, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Austin Nichols, who plays Spencer Monroe, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. Allusions * Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes, Jessie Anderson, Sam Anderson, Ron Anderson, Gabriel Stokes and Michonne cover themselves in walker blood and Rick acknowledges having done it before, which occurred in "Guts". Appearances * This is the 10th and final appearance of Deanna Monroe as a living person; dies in this episode. She makes one final appearance as a walker in "The Next World". * This is the 4th appearance of the Wolves Leader. Body Count # Deanna Monroe - Devoured (off-screen) by walkers. Quotes * Unnamed Savior: Hand over your weapons. * Daryl Dixon: Why should we? * Unnamed Savior: Well, they're not yours. * Abraham Ford: What? * Unnamed Savior: See, your weapons, your truck, the fuel in your truck, if you got mints in your glove compartment, if you got porn underneath the seat, change in the seats - hell, the seats themselves - the floor mats, your maps, the little stash of emergency napkins you got there in the console. None of those things are yours any more. * Sasha Williams: Whose are they? * Unnamed Savior: Your property now belongs to Negan. .... * Carl Grimes: Look, man, I get it. My dad killed your dad, but you need to know something: your dad was an asshole. .... * Deanna Monroe: Well... shit. See also External Links * * * * "Start to Finish" at Wikipedia * * * *